


Play With Fire

by StillNotGinger10



Series: A wayward angel and his demon [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angel Barry, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, demon Mick, flashwaveweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: “Heaven is full of soldiers,” Barry said, looking Mick in the eye. “We follow orders, we do what we’re told, we don’t need to think. Father is…” Barry swallowed. It still hurt to admit that God left them all. “With Father gone, there are no more orders. No one knows what to do. But there is one script left to play out.”“The apocalypse,” Mick said, face blank but voice angry.“Yes,” Barry said. “Michael and Lucifer were always meant to fight, and the Snarts—with their absent father, their close bond, and Lisa leaving the family for a time to pursue ice skating against her father’s wishes—are the perfect vessels.”“So, what?” Mick asked gruffly. “They’re going to sacrifice half of humanity just so they have something to do?”





	Play With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For the supernatural au prompt for flashwave week, I decided to do an au of the CW show Supernatural. Barry is an angel (sort of in Cas's role) and Mick is a demon (in a similar role to Crowley, but more trustworthy). This series shows parts of their unlikely friendship.
> 
> Thank you to wonderingtheblue for beta reading for me and voiceofdragons for bringing up the idea of doing an au based on the show. And thank you both for being awesome and supportive! <3

It’s not that Barry meant to run into anyone. He wasn’t looking for company or to hide. He just had to get away. He had to be alone.

That wouldn't be a problem anymore, would it? It wasn’t like he could go back there, the place where he should belong, not after what he found out.

Heaven was supposed to be home. He was an angel, a soldier. He knew his place there and he only needed to worry about following orders. But what if those orders were  _ wrong _ ?

“What the hell?” a deep voice growled behind him.

Barry made no other reaction than closing his eyes. He should have known.

The park was a place where he often came to think, a place where he could enjoy the quiet and watch humanity. He didn’t need to worry about being an angel there. Maybe it was the same for Mick. Maybe that was why the demon sometimes joined him in watching the people walk through the park.

“What the hell are your brothers and sisters doing that Leonard Snart of all humans thinks there’s no chance at stopping the apocalypse?” Mick spoke again from behind him.

“What?” Barry asked, turning. He knew there was a problem, but he hadn’t realized the humans knew it too.

“He just tried to make a deal with me. Wants to trade his soul to make his sister Lucifer-proof,” Mick growled, stalking closer to Barry. “His words, not mine. He thinks I can make her an unusable vessel for angels.”

“You can,” Barry said, no judgement or condemnation in his tone. “You didn’t, did you?”

“Of course not! With all of the attention he’s gotten from the angels lately? Even I can tell that he has a bigger part to play in all this then becoming a punching bag in hell.”

Barry nodded, something in him relaxing at the words. He knew the Snarts had occasionally teamed up with Mick when working some of their cases, but he hadn’t realized that the partnership ran deep enough for the demon to pass on a soul so willingly offered.

“He’s Michael’s sword, Mick.” He shouldn't be telling the demon this, but maybe doing the opposite of what’s expected of him is exactly what he should be doing.

“Shit. Seriously?” Mick asked, but Barry only nodded. What more could he say? The Snarts were destined to play a central role in the apocalypse.

Mick seemed to shrink in size as his shock dimmed some of his anger, but he was still upset enough to growl, “So what the hell are the angels doing to keep the seals from breaking?”

“Nothing,” Barry said, and it took effort not to betray any emotion with his voice.

“Nothing?” Mick asked, incredulous, disbelieving, angry, and only half of the turmoil Barry was feeling inside.

Barry finally turned to look at his unlikely friend. “They want the seals to break, they want Lucifer free. They want Michael to wield his sword. Mick, they want the apocalypse to play out. They want my brothers to fight.”

It was awful. Horrible. True. And it broke something in Barry to admit it out loud.

“What the fuck, Barry?”

Barry closed his eyes at the nickname. Mick was the only one that ever called him that. He’d rather taken to the name, but his siblings only ever called him Bartholomew, even the few times he’d asked them to use the shortened version. It always felt…odd to hear the name from the demon’s lips. Warm somehow.

He debated keeping his eyes closed—it would be easier to not have to face Mick—but he needed the other to understand. His brothers and sisters couldn't really be blamed, could they? Maybe.

“Heaven is full of soldiers,” Barry said, looking Mick in the eye. “We follow orders, we do what we’re told, we don’t need to think. Father is…” Barry swallowed. It still hurt to admit that God left them all. “With Father gone, there are no more orders. No one knows what to do. But there is one script left to play out.”

“The apocalypse,” Mick said, face blank but voice angry.

“Yes,” Barry said. “Michael and Lucifer were always meant to fight, and the Snarts—with their absent father, their close bond, and Lisa leaving the family for a time to pursue ice skating against her father’s wishes—are the perfect vessels.”

“So, what?” Mick asked gruffly. “They’re going to sacrifice half of humanity just so they have something to do?”

Barry closed his eyes again and turned away, as if he could turn from the truth as easily as he could Mick. They were all so lost in heaven. So lost without their father. Alone in a world that he created. Alone with no purpose, so they tried to find one.

But now Barry had a purpose—stopping them—but he was still alone. No heaven, no siblings, no help.

Mick’s warm hand landed on his shoulder and spun him back around. “And what are  _ you _ going to do?”

What could he do? Was there anything  _ to _ do?

“If I…” Barry started off quietly but gained strength as he continued. “If I could find Father—”

“Your father’s gone,” Mick bit out, the words as harsh as if he’d slapped Barry in the face. “Don’t rely on him. What are  _ you _ going to do?”

“I…” What could he do? He was one angel against heaven’s army.

“Hey,” Mick said, his tone rougher than the hand that slid down his arm to land on Barry’s own. “You’re not alone. What are  _ we _ going to do?”

Barry turned his hand and gripped Mick’s like his life depended on it. Like the world depended on it because it just might. His throat felt tight and his eyes warm. It was a new feeling. He didn’t like it.

It wasn’t nearly as comforting as Mick’s hand in his.

“We’re going to stop them,” Barry said, looking up from their entwined hands to look Mick in the eye.

Mick smiled, a fire in his eyes that reflected the hell fire he came from. It was manic and should have been unsettling, but Barry couldn’t deny that he loved it.

“Sounds like a plan, Barry.”

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I was having trouble thinking of any ideas for flashwave week, but once I started writing this, I couldn't stop. I'm really loving playing in this verse, and hopefully it's just as much fun to read as it was to write. I have 2 more parts written (which I'll post soon!), and I definitely want to continue to write and add more as I think of ideas. If you want to suggest anything, feel free! :D
> 
> And don't hesitate to come say hi on [tumblr](https://stillnotginger10.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
